


Phone Blow

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Smut Stories [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt enjoys an afternoon with Sebastian when Blaine calls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Blowjob, Phonesex, Dirty Talk
> 
> I'm so not sorry for this, my dreams are wonderful…

Kurt wasn't exactly sure how he'd ended up like this.

It was summer and he was in one of his many _breaks_ with Blaine, sitting on his couch, watching a movie, with Sebastian's head in his lap.

* * *

After Sebastian had finally understood that Blaine would never want him – not even when he wasn't with Kurt right now – they'd all managed to form an interesting kind of friendship.

And now, whenever Blaine and Kurt were 'off' again, he'd go and spend time with one of them – mostly Kurt, because they shared the same interest in movies, even though they'd never admit that.

And after a few months of this routine, it was normal behavior for them to end up in this position: Kurt sitting on the couch, Sebastian's head in his lap or on his shoulder, and his fingers treading through the thick hair.

It was… nice. And comfortable.

But still, if somebody ever asked them, Kurt wouldn't know how to explain how it had happened that he started to feel like this.

* * *

Kurt sighed, watching the credits roll on their latest movie and Sebastian made an inquiering noise before turning his head, now eye level to Kurt's crotch.

"What is it?" he asked, and Kurt shivered. Sebastians breath was going straight through his zipper and he felt his cock harden a bit.

"N-nothing," he answered, blushing. "Gonna get up from there anytime soon?"

Sebastian studied his face and smirked. "No, don't think so," he drawled, breathing deliberately on Kurt's crotch again.

Kurt whimpered. "Seb!", he exclaimed. "Come one, that's not funny…" He tried to push Sebastian off but he just slid to his knees, between Kurt's legs.

"Come on, Kurtie," he grinned. "I know you want it. Don't think I haven't seen you look… and I know you're eager for some action."

He mouthed against Kurt's cock and the other boy groaned, his head falling back to hit the back of the couch. "Seb, don't joke with me," he pleaded and Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm not," he said simply and opened Kurt's fly before slowly pulling down the zipper.

"Hmmm, I always knew you couldn't wear underwear with this pants…"

Kurt whimpered, pulling on Sebastian's hair a bit.

Sebastian took this as encouragment and, after pulling Kurt's pants down enough, started to lick the cock in front of him.

He moaned. "Hmm, Kurt, you taste delicious," he groaned before taking more of it in his mouth and sucking.

Kurt cried out a bit and bucked his hips, shoving his cock further into Seb's mouth who swallowed around it.

"God, Seb," Kurt moaned. "God, you're so good – ah – yes – don't stop…"

"Don't plan to," Seb mumbled around Kurt's cock and swirled his tongue. He pulled Kurt closer, lifting his hips from the couch a bit.

He lifted his hand up to Kurt's mouth who started to suck on two of his fingers while continuing to moan.

When his fingers were nicely wet, Sebastian moved them to Kurt's ass, pressing lightly at his hole.

Kurt gasped loudly and pushed back, wanting Seb to enter him.

Sebastian smirked, hollowing his cheeks and sucking even more of Kurt into his mouth, before he pushed a finger into him slowly.

* * *

Suddenly _Born this Way_ started to fill the room and Kurt's eyes flew open. He looked at his phone, for a moment not sure what to do.

Sebastian let go of him for a moment. "Who is it?" he asked and Kurt looked at him in confusion before picking up the phone, the movement pushing Seb's finger deeper into him and he moaned.

"It's – ah – Blaine," he said and Sebastian smirked.

"Well, answer it, go on," he said before moving back down to swallow Kurt's cock.

Kurt whined but did as he was told. "I hate you," he murmured and picked up the call.

"Hey, Blaine," he breathed, trying to make it sound less as if he was just getting his dick sucked. "What's – ah – up?"

He could practically see Blaine frown. "Uhm, just wanted to talk… Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt bit back a groan when Sebastian sucked especially hard at that moment. "F-fine, Blaine. Uhm… god… maybe not the perfect – ah – moment?"

There was silence for a second and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut.

They flew open however when Blaine spoke again, clearly excited. "Oh my god, Kurt, did you pick up the phone while _masturbating_?"

Kurt looked down at Sebastian who eyed him questioningly while adding a second finger to Kurt's hole. Kurt had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Uhm… well… kinda…," he answered instead, still gasping. "So, I'll call you back – ah – later."

He heard rustling on the other end of the line. "Blaine?" he asked, horrified as an idea struck him and, true enough, Blaine's next words confirmed this.

"That's so amazing, Kurt," Blaine said, breathlessly. "God, this really turns me on…"

Kurt looked down at Seb again, groaning. "Blaine… are you – ungh – don't tell me you're touching yourself right now."

Sebastian almost chocked on Kurt's cock at that and he laughed silently, sending vibrations through Kurt's who could do nothing more than cry out.

Apparently, Blaine took this as encouragement, because Kurt could hear him pant and the unmistakable sound of jerking off.

"God, Kurt, that's so hot," Blaine moaned. "I'm so hard… imagining you touching yourself… better than porn."

Kurt moaned helplessly.

Between Sebastian sucking his cock and pushing his fingers into him, massaging his prostate and Blaine's dirty talk in his ear, he wouldn't last much longer.

"G-gonna come," he warned Seb, knowing that Blaine would hear it, too.

Sebastian just looked up and smirked, winking, while Blaine cried out loudly, apparently already coming.

Kurt yelled when his orgasm hit him, shooting down Seb's throat who swallowed everything and still continued to suck him, trying to get every drop out of him before pulling his fingers out.

* * *

Kurt could hear Blaine breathing heavily in his ear as Sebastian let him go and moved back up, just in time to hear him say: "Damn, Kurt, this was amazing. Why didn't we do this earlier?"

Kurt wanted to stop him, but Sebastian just snatched the phone away and, grinning, called into it: "Because before he didn't let me suck him off."

Having said that, he ended the call, undoubtetly leaving a completely horrified Blaine on the other end.

Kurt swatted at him weakly.

"You're such an ass," he said, still breathless and feeling limp.

Sebastian shrugged and nuzzled his neck. "Yeah, I know," he agreed. "Can I fuck you now?"

Kurt groaned.


End file.
